


Wake Me Up Inside

by madrefiero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU where Ron and Hermione are just friends, F/M, Krumione - Freeform, some book and some movie canon, viktor krum deserves a storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: It was hard to imagine that things had gone so wrong, so fast. A mere five hours ago Viktor Krum was at The Burrow, a guest at Fluer’s wedding. He was in his finest dress robes, twirling Hermione around the dance floor before stealing a kiss. Five hours ago, he professed his feelings to the witch, feelings that had only grown stronger over the years. He pulled her away from the crowns, bound their hands together, and made her an unbreakable vow that he would always protect her, that his life was hers. That he was hers for as long as she wanted him. Five Five hours ago, he was the happiest he's been since he left Howgarts after the Triwizard Tournamet. A lot changed in the last five hours.





	Wake Me Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I've changed the name from "Who the Hell is Viktor," which was the working title on my notepad, to "Wake Me Up Inside," which I feel suits this a little better.
> 
> This is my first fic in the HP fandom. I've recently rediscovered my love for Viktor Krum and I desperately need more of him. This fic will be semi-canon to both the books and films. Also, I'm taking some creative liberty on exactly how Legilimency works. Rated M for now due to some torture to the characters. I'll try not to suck.

It was hard to imagine that things had gone so wrong, so fast. A mere five hours ago Viktor Krum was at The Burrow, a guest at Fluer’s wedding. He was in his finest dress robes, twirling Hermione around the dance floor before stealing a kiss. Five hours ago, he professed his feelings to the witch, feelings that had only grown stronger over the years. He pulled her away from the crowns, bound their hands together, and made her an unbreakable vow that he would always protect her, that his life was hers. That he was hers for as long as she wanted him. Five Five hours ago, he was the happiest he's been since he left Howgarts after the Triwizard Tournament. A lot changed in the last five hours. 

He clenched his jaw, breathing heavily as he willed himself not to scream when he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse again. Pain flooded his body, worse than anything he's ever felt before. He imagined being burned alive would hurt less than this. When the pain stopped, he hit the floor with a solid thud, looking up to meet his tormentor's eyes. “I vill never tell you anything. You vill have to kill me,” Viktor spat angrily. His entire body ached, his muscles painfully tight, heart thrumming with adrenaline. His skin crawled as bony fingers trailed over the nape of his neck, delicate as a lover's kiss.

“So eager for the main event, Mister Krum,” she cooed, leaning in enough that her breath teased his ear. “I always like a little foreplay before I get down to business.” Viktor's stomach rolled when the crazed witch raised her wand again, bracing himself for the pain. 

“Be done with it, Bella,” came another female voice from somewhere behind him in hushed and hurried words. “The boy isn't going to give her up. They're...bonded,” she added thoughtfully. Viktor was so focused on Madam Lestrange and exhausted from hours of torture at her hand, that he hadn't felt the second witch sorting through his mind. “I couldn't see how precisely, but it was clear, Bella.”

“Bonded? To a mudblood? Blood traitor!” Bellatrix hit him with another shriek of “Crucio,” and this time, he couldn't keep himself from crying out in pain. When the pain stopped this time, he retched, emptying the wedding feast onto the floor beside him. 

Viktor looked up at her, his dark eyes still defiant. He would die before he told the Death Eaters anything about Hermione. Unfortunately for him, Bellatrix Lestrange had no intention of killing him. Not yet anyway. He watched as her face changed from disgust, to frustration, to something dark and tinged with smugness. The look sent a chill down his spine. This time, he felt the intrusion and instinctively cleared his mind. 

“Very good, darling. It's a shame such skill is wasted on a blood traitor. Crucio,” she cackled gleefully, distracting him with pain while Narcissa invaded his mind for a third time, searching for anything to do with the Granger witch.

“No!” Viktor shouted, trying and failing to hide his mind again. “Please stop!” He thrashed violently under the power of Bellatrix's curse, desperate to stop what was about to happen. The two older witches were too strong together and his body and mind were exhausted. The pain stopped and he collapsed only seconds after he heard one word spoken quietly, but surely.

“Obliviate.”


End file.
